Miracle Day!
by Gwento-addict
Summary: The Only Thing In The World Jack Wants Is Ianto To Be Back In His Arms, And He Will Do Any Means Nessasary To Do So. Meanwhile New Member Scott Is Promoting Some Kind Of Miracle Day? What Is He Planning? And How Will this change the face of the Planet?


Recruitment

Prologue

A/N~ This is only the prologue, More Fluff Will Come

Summary ~ The Only Thing In The World Jack Wants Is Ianto To Be Back In His Arms, And He Will Do Any Means Nessasary To Do So

Gwen, Jack, Rhys, Ianto . Oc - James, Bethany, Scott and Alice

* * *

Jack Waited and Waited at Ianto's side, for him to come back, after over a hundred tries and fails, Jack thought there was no hope left for his beloved tea boy.

Recruitment was harder than last time, people literally just walked into his crazy world and said yes to his offer. Suzie, Toshiko, Owen, Ianto and Gwen, they all just said yes and dealt the consequence. Jack sat next to Gwen, who was taking down notes.

**James Jones – Technical Specialist **

"So, what is Torchwood?" James asked. "This is Torchwood and why do you ask?" Jack seemed stern. "I just think I will be good here, you need somebody that's good with computers, somebody who is good at hacking into N.A.S.A files, government files? Am I right?" James said trying to win Jack over. "What's your background?" Gwen asked. "I'm a graduate, with a lot of free time on his hands" James said. "So you consider yourself to be a Computer Genius?" Jack asked. "I'm James Jones, the youngest person to win a Nobel prize for computer science" James said as he leaned into Jack his Blue pools closely fixed on the captain. "So, do I get it?" James offered. "Yeah" Jack said. "Welcome to Torchwood James" Gwen said.

**Bethany Sandhurst – Police officer, Field agent**.

"I want to do something better than being a police officer, it's just a number really" Bethany Said. Gwen glared at Bethany, "So do you think you have what it takes?" Gwen asked. "Well if you have I have" Bethany Snapped while playing with her blonde extensions. Bethany got closer to Jack as she put her hand on his thigh. "I think we can come to some arrangement Jack?" Bethany gave Jack puppy dog eyes. "I think we can" Jack drooled, "Are you serious she's-" Gwen was interrupted by Jack "Who's boss?" Gwen then shut up. "Don't be threatened by me Gwen" Bethany stood up and walked out her short skirt showing her knickers. "Oh my god!" Gwen said. "I can't believe you said yes, she's a-" Gwen got interrupted by Jack again "Yeah, but she's our archivist, well till I have a way to bring Ianto back, she has no idea what she is in for" Jack sniggered.

**Scott Rhodes – Doctor/Physician, Studier of alien Technology.**

"I needed something better than U.N.I.T, they didn't give you time or technology to look into detail, and I found this technique that brings people back to life now how good is that!" Scott said, "So Scott do you have this devise with you?" Jack asked eager to get working. "No, it failed but I have another way, if you were to say, somebody was immortal or cant die, there blood can bring somebody instantly back to life, one drop" Scott said. Gwen looked a Jack with a smirk on her face. "Scott, your most certainly one of the best I've seen, you have the job" Jack said. "Thank you, I'm sorry got to go, I'm late for a date with my boyfriend" Scott said as he went out of the room. "We have ourselves a doctor Gwen!" "Yeah, but he's not Owen" Gwen said as she got up.

**Alice Jackson - Gymnast, Adventurer and Archaeologist.**

"What makes you so interested in Torchwood?" Gwen asked. "One word, Adventure" Alice said. "Well Alice Jackson, Adventure is my middle name" Jack sniggered, this made Alice laugh "Welcome to the Team" Jack stood up and shook her hand.

* * *

"Jack I've got to go now, I have to pick Tosh up from nursery" Gwen said. "Can't Rhys do it?" Jack moaned. "Oh yeah cos he can split himself in two!" Gwen laughed as she walked out the door "Don't do anything stupid will you Jack?" Gwen asked. "Why Would I?" Jack said as he went to watch over Ianto. "Hello My Cariad" Jack said tears filling his eyes as he stroked Ianto's cold head. "It may take me century's to get you back in my arm's but, Ianto you will be back and with me, and i wont sleep until i do!"

* * *

**Okay! This is Only The Prologue... Gets More Fluffier WOOO! Please Review, it keeps me going...... **


End file.
